Yullenversations
by Bleupen-gwyn
Summary: Different conversations of our favorite pairing  .Yullen week
1. conversations:yearn

Theme:Yearn

"Will I call or not? Will I call or not? Will I call or not?"

"Augh! Damn it all!"

"Hello"

"Uh….H-Hello?"

"…Moyashi?"

"H-how are you, Kanda?"

"…How come?"

"Huh?"

"How come you know my number?"

"A-ah! Lenalee gave it to me."

"Hm… Why did you call?"

"Nothing. Just to know if everything's okay there."

"Tch. They're okay."

"How's Lavi?"

"Baka usagi?"

"Yeah"

"Annoying."

"Augh!"

"…Why?"

"I am trying to have a conversation here."

"Tch. I know."

"I give up…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"It's been 2 years isn't it?

"…Hm…"

"Do you...uh…already find another lover?"

"…What are you saying?"

"…nothing…"

"Tch. I need to go."

"Huh? Whe-"

"bye."

"Uh..Yeah…By- Bakanda…"

**.Ring**

"He-"

"Moyashi! If you put your foot even 1 inch outside your house, I'll kill you!"

"Eh? Why?"

"I'll go there."

"Bakanda! You're in Japan right now!"

"Tch. I'm here."

"In England?"

"Yeah."

"Eh? Where?"

"Tch. Too much questions. I'll go there."

"B-but. It's already past Ten."

"I don't care."

"Bu-"

~~~MoYaSHi^-^BaKanDa~~~

"Oi Moyashi!"

"K-kanda?"

"No, a ghost that came from Japan just see his moyashi."

"So fast…"

"Huh?"

"You have come here so fast."

"I moved next to you."

"huh? B-but Lenale-"

"She already left."

"She just helped me to move here."

"But she said she moved th-"

"I told her to tell you."

"And about your number?"

"I told her to tell you."

"…Bakanda"

"Heh…It is better to see you in person rather than just in telephone."

"E-eh!"

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"To your bedroom of course."

~~~MoYaShi^-^BakaNdA~~~

1st theme finished! Did you see the Yearning of kanda for his moyashi?I really hope I can finish all the remaining themes^^

Ja Ne~

**Reviews** are more appreciated than **favorites** and **alerts,** but I still love them^^


	2. watashi ga kami o kitta riyuu

Theme: Bittersweet

"Hello sir, What can I do for you?" _'Oi! What's the problem?_'

"…my hair"

"W-what?" '_Moyashi?'_

"…Cut my hair…up until my neck."

"B-but it's a waste to cut your hair, sir" _'Oi moyashi, Whatever happens don't cut your hair'_

"…Please."

"Y-yes sir." Allen gritted his teeth.

'_How come that every where I go, he is always in my mind? C-can I forget him even for a minute?'_

~~~MoyAshI^-^BakAndA~~~

The lady examines Allen's new hair for a minute and smiles. "Sir, it's finished."

Allen immediately pays and looks on the white hair scattered on the floor then on the mirror.

"For what sir?"

"H-huh?" He looks on her.

"Why did you cut your hair?"

"W-well..uh.." The lady chuckled.

"Boyfriend isn't it" Allen instantaneously blushes.

"H-how c-come.."

She puts his hands to Allen's shoulder's "Forget your weak self that can't forget him." She smiled.

~~~MoYasHi^-^BaKanDa~~~

Allen can't forget everything what the lady told him. Getting confused to it, he sits on one of the benches in the park, while looking on the snow that are falling on his shoes. His train of thoughts stopped when he sensed that his phone was vibrating. Opening it, he was surprised when he saw the name of the sender of the text.

**Why did you cut your hair?**

**From:Kanda**

He scans the people in the park and saw a raven haired man sitting on the bench across him. He immediately replies.

**Why do you care?**

**From:Allen**

He saw that the man across him frowned and types something in his phone.

**I told u not to cut ur hair.**

**From: Kanda**

'_how arrogant.'_

He types**. To forget you**

'Ah, No'

**To forget y**

**To forge**

**To for**

**To f**

**To**

**T**

**For my weak self who can't forget about you. **He types and…sends it.

**Huh?**

**From: Kanda**

**Tell me one thing, When my hair is still long…Do you hate me cause I am pretending to be strong?**

**From:Allen**

…**No**

**I love you because of it.**

**From:Kanda**

…**Then it's already a goodbye?**

**From: Allen**

**Yeah…a bittersweet goodbye**

**From: Kanda**

He turns off his phone and walks away.

Not knowing the last reply from his _ex_-lover.

**But I hope it is not the end…**

**I love you Moyashi**

**From:Kanda**

~~~MoYaShi^-^BakAnda~~~

2nd theme finished! My inspiration came from the song Watashi ga Kami o Kitta Riyuu by Hatsune Miku.

REVIEWS ARE REALLY PLEASING TO READ! So please review!

Ja ne~


	3. Danse Macabre

Theme: Game

~~~MoyAsHi^-^BaKanDa~~~

The two birds had meet

Playing with each other

Not believing love

First was the raven

With the eyes that are cutting your soul

Looking for his prey

The next is the dove

Seducing with his beauty

Tricking every soul

They saw each other

Trying to deceive their selves

Playing with Venus.

Now taste the love's wrath

Wounding the passion they have

Love will be a sin

They were enamored

And finally they confessed

Effect was not known

What lies behind them

Was an unfortunate fate

The countdown has start

Let's begin the dance

This performance was ready

They were the lead role

What a startling scene

Their love became hatred

Killing each other

And the Danse Macabre has ended….

~~~MoYaShi^-^BakAnDa~~~

*sigh* this is my favorite theme but I can't portray it very well… I used the 5-7-5 rule but the first and last stanzas were 5-6-5. (5-7-5 rule was taken from Haiku)

Reviews are the most wonderful gift I'll have in Christmas, so REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Massacre

Theme: Addiction

~~~MoyAsHi^-^BakAnDa~~~

_I'm Allen Walker, a servant in the Kanda household. Today is July 6, 19XX, my master's birthday and the day when the Kanda household massacre happened. I don't know who you are and I might be dead by now but please let everyone know what truly happened. Thank you very much._

"Oi Yu!"

"What is it Baka Usagi?"

"…I saw a bottle floating with a letter inside."

"'."

"Ah! There is another letter inside!"

_To let you know more about what happened, I'll tell you the story behind the infamous Kanda family. I am a servant of the 1__st__ child and the heir of their family, Kanda ***_

"E-Eh!"

"Oi!"

"i-it's dampened…with ink"

"Huh?"

"T-the name!"

"Tch."

_Even though he is older than me, we are getting along…__**not**__! He is a stoic, idiot who just cares about his katana that he even named it for God's sake! Well, as you can see, we despise each other, but this feeling diminished when I got older…I got infatuated with him. I decided to keep this feeling so it will not bother him and our relationship as friends, but when I heard that Master is getting married to the daughter of the Lee family, something happened to me. I can't describe it easily but it looks like 'another' person was born inside me. I tried to ignore it, but when I am seeing my Master and Mistress Lenalee together, I can imagine myself killing her ._

"Ooh..Creepy!"

"Are you getting retarded or what!"

_Since I learned that I can't ignore 'it', I tried to befriend Miss Lee and it was gone instantly. As far as I can remember, I even forgot to bring master's daily tea just to chat with her. I thought that everything will be alright… but I was wrong. When my Master saw me chatting and laughing with Miss Lee, I saw his eyes darkened and pulled me until we reached the isolated room. He put me in the cage inside the room and bind me with handcuffs.._

"Kinky!"

"Stop talking or I'll kill you!"

_ I was left alone there. He's just giving me dinner time to time. I don't know how many days had already pasts, but I know that Master's birthday is getting near. And so the awaiting day had already arrived. When I woke up, I saw that I am on my own room. But that's not what I noticed first, what I noticed is the strong rotting smell. I followed it and I perceive that I am on the door of the kitchen. When I opened it, I saw the members of the Kanda family, the servants, and Miss Lee hanging on the ceiling with their front being cut out. But I found myself dumbfounded when I saw my Master full of blood while holding his mugen._

_ Sorry to say this but I can only tell you the story until here. Please investigate what happened after this by yourself._

_Allen Walker_

"Augh! Cliffhanger!"

"What are you reading?"

"The letter."

"Huh?"

"About the Kanda household massacre. You know about it right Yu?"

"Where does it end?"

"Huh?"

"Tch. .?"

"…He saw his Master full of blood."

"His 'master' only did that for him."

"W-what?"

"His master loves him so much that he killed everyone just to make his servant his."

"…Yu-chan…"

"Don't call me like that!"

"…How come you know about it?"

"….Tch."

"…"

"…"

"Well, where are we going?"

"…"

"Oi Yu!"

"…To get my Moyashi."

"H-huh?"

"To revive Allen Walker."

~~~MoYaSh!^-^BaKandA~~~

The 4th theme: Finished! I get the idea from the anime When the Seagulls

Cry. Well, nothing to say so…

R-E-V-I-E-W-S WILL REALLY HELP ME!

T#NK y0U f0R R3D!NG!


	5. Freedom

Theme: Marionette

~~~MoYasHi^-^BakAndA~~~

"_Do you want to be free?"_

"…_No"_

"_Eh! Why?"_

"_Freedom…Freedom was only a __**lie**__."_

Allen can't think of anything other than what he had said earlier. As far as he knows, even once, that phrase didn't pass his mind. His train of thoughts was interrupted when the maid calls his name.

"Allen, master was looking for you."

Knowing what his master's needs, he immediately put the pot full of water on the stove and he looks for the jar where the green tea leaves where kept. He made his master's favorite tea delicately for he knows what will be the consequence if the tea has an awful taste. He gets two traditional Japanese cups and pours it. After all, he expected a 'guest' inside his master's room.

When he went inside the room, he put the cups on the table and glances to the red-haired man. After looking to him, he realizes the beauty that the man have. A _muscular_ kind of beauty.

"**Moyashi**."

He realized that he been looking for a long time. "S-sorry"

He instantaneously went to his master's side. In the entire servant here in the manor, he is the only servant that can stay in his master's side. He didn't know why.

"So Yu, how's everything doing?" the guest grins.

Kanda scowls. "You are slacking **again**, aren't you Baka Usagi?"

The man known as 'baka usagi' sweat drops. "W-what are you s-saying Yu?"

"Don't call me that!"

"B-but Yu i-"

He was interrupted by the knock on the door. Allen immediately opens the door and saw the maid that calls his name earlier.

"Master, you have a phone call." The maid bows and leaves.

Kanda frowns one more time on the guest and looks at Allen.

"Oi Moyashi."

"Master, its **Allen"**

"Tch whatever. If that baka usagi needs something, **let him do it**." Master left and closes the door _forcefully_.

Allen looks on the guest and bows lightly and the he grins. "I'm Lavi." He raises his hand.

"I'm Allen, Lavi-san." He reaches to his hand and shakes it.

"Augh! Drop the formalities."

"Y-yes, Lavi." Allen smiles on Lavi's cheerfulness. He saw Lavi pointing on the chair, he looks again to him for confirmation, Lavi grins at Allen and he sits.

"I think we already had a _interesting_ conversation before." Allen was surprised when he heard that. After all, he didn't meet this man even once.

"What do you mean? As far as I know, we only meet today." Lavi saw Allen's confused face.

"You are right, but we talked on the phone earlier right?"

"O-oh that. I-I think there a little misunderstanding."

"What? The 'freedom' thing?" Allen blushes. Lavi laughs when he saw it.

"What's wrong with that? I am kinda interested on what reason why you said that." He smiled.

"That's why you went here."

"Well, one of my reasons." He puts his chin on his hand.

"What's the other one?"

He grinned at Allen. "To bother Yu."

"A-ah…Is that so?" Allen rolled his eyes on Lavi's answer.

"Well, let's go back to the topic. Why did you say that?"

"What did I say?"

" 'Freedom is only a lie.' Right?"

"…Why are you asking?" Lavi blinked.

"Oh sorry! I forgot to tell you. I am a bookman, so it's my job to record stuffs for history."

"T-then that means you'll record what will I say?" Allen looks at him curiously.

"If you don't want then I'll not. After all, I am not always doing what panda jiji is telling me."

"T-thank you."

"Welcome. Then why? Ya know you are the only person that I know that doesn't want to be free or something like that. Ne, in your current situation, it looks like you are caged in this manor…" Allen looks up and saw Lavi's emerald eyes looking at him directly.

"…or you are bind in Yu's _cage_?" Lavi was surprise when he saw Allen smiled at him sweetly.

"Then if 'freedom' is really true, I think master-no-Kanda is my 'freedom'. Many people think that sky is the symbol of freedom then Kanda's endless blue eyes is my symbol of freedom. If is it really, then I think I am going to believe that freedom is true." Lavi can't help but be flabbergasted on what Allen had said and something had snapped in his mind.

"Oooh! Is that so? Ne Allen-chan, Are you in-love with Yu?" He grinned.

"W-what Are Y-you saying!" He blushed.

"Then why did you say that he is you freedom? it looks like you are only reversing what is your current situation."

"…That's why I said freedom is a big lie. I can't be free from his grasps until I die. 'Freedom' is the name of the cage where all the people who believes it were confined."

"Then what you said earlier was only a lie?" Allen laughed quietly.

"I think someone gave me a curse to be together with that bastard. But I can't say that what I had said earlier is only a lie. After all, it can be that he is the one who can remove this curse from me."

"Oi! What are you talking about?" They look up and saw Kanda scowling at them.

"Nothing Bakanda." Allen grinned.

"Moyashi!"

'_But Allen didn't say that I can't record the story of the master and the servant who are infatuated with each other right?' _Lavi grinned.

~~~MoyAshI^-^BakAnda~~~

Finished! This is not the continuation from the last chapter, I think just have a master/servant fetish^^

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Kanda's way to show his love

WARNING: OOC!Kanda

Theme: love is War

This is a birthday fic for our favorite Allen-chan and Christmas fic for you guys!

Why did I put it in Yullen week? Well, It is like killing two birds in one stone^^ and I also don't have enough time^^

Enjoy^^

~~~MoYasHi^-^BakAndA~~~

_Still now, I didn't know why I love you. Knowing my traits, I am a cold hearted bastard that doesn't care for his comrades, but just because of __**him**__, everything has changed._

_Damn you Allen Walker, damn you. Killing you isn't enough, but can I __**kill**__ you?_

_Because of you, I can't now get back. This war… This war to fight for you-scratch that-for me... For __**my**__ feelings that can't be erased._

_Why will I fight for a Beansprout after all?_

_Those eyes, those lips…and those smiles...I will __**protect**__ them all_

_Fighting against my self, my pride and my self control is too hard, but if '__**you**__' are the prize then I will do my best._

_Heh. Is this me? And now I am not being myself. I __**hate**__ you beansprout…or __**love**__ you?_

_Everything about me is broken. Are you going to fix me?...Are you good enough for __**me**__?_

_This craving…lust…yearn…hunger for __**you**__. You are going to pay for this Moyashi._

_After all, you are mine…__**Allen Walker**_

_So Santa, (if you are true) for Christmas I just want a Moyash as a gift. Thank you very much._

_P.S. I already made a chimney for you._

_From: kanda Yu_

"B-Bakanda! What's the meaning of this!"

"…Tch."


End file.
